Nightmare
by K-chan Murgan
Summary: Após uma idéia totalmente absurda, quatro jovens resolvem brincar com o que não devia. Agora, se vêem dentro de um terrível pesadelo. O único problema é que não poderão mais acordar... [Contém Yaoi] [SaiSaku][SasuNaru]
1. Chapter 1

**Nota da autora**: Não recomendado para quem tem estômago fraco. 8D

Itachi: - joga um tijolo na cara da K-chan.

... #.#' Contém yaoi e... Ahn, boa leitura...

------------

The Nightmare 

- Sai, Sai... Espera...

- O que foi, Sakura?

- Não dá. Não estou pronta pra isso... Gomen...

- Está bem... – o garoto revirou os olhos e saiu de cima de menina, sentando-se ao seu lado. – Você sempre me pede para parar, Sakura. Afinal, quando estará 'pronta'?

- Você não entende. – sentou-se sobre a cama, colocando sua blusa. – Para uma garota, perder a virgindade é um assunto sério. E... Eu não quero perder. Não por enquanto...

- Certo, certo. – coçou a cabeça, bocejando. – Que horas são?

Sakura olhou no relógio que se encontrava sobre o criado-mudo, passando a fitar Sai novamente.

- 21:10, por quê?

- Naruto não disse que iria nos levar para uma casa para jogarmos aquele jogo estranho?

- Ouija?

- Esse mesmo.

- Agora que você falou... – passou as mãos nos cabelos róseos, arrumando-os. – Ele disse que passava aqui as nove em ponto, não? Juntamente com Sasuke.

- É. Mas, para variar, está atrasado.

- Pois é... Aliás, eu não estou segura sobre esse jogo. Tenho medo... E, principalmente, da casa em que iremos jogar. Dizem que quem entra lá não sai vivo.

- Sakura? – estreitou os olhos, olhando a garota com um certo tom zombador. – Você está com medo de uma simples brincadeira?

- Qual é? Não se deve brincar com essas coisas.

Sai ia respondendo, quando alguém tocou a campainha. Levantou da cama e foi olhar pela janela. Em baixo, encontrava-se Naruto juntamente com Sasuke. O loiro segurava algo... Um tabuleiro, para ser exato.

- São eles?

- São sim. Vamos descer. – caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a e dando uma última olhada para sua namorada (Rima tosca 8D').

- Eu... Não acho uma boa idéia... – sussurrou para si mesma, suspirando e levantando-se da cama.

---

- Cadê a Sakura-chan, Sai?

- Ela já deve estar para descer, Naruto. Por que se atrasaram?

- O dobe não achava o maldito tabuleiro. Depois, tivemos que comprar o copo, já que, novamente, o dobe esqueceu de comprar.

- Ah! Fica quieto, teme! E você também não serve para nada! Poderia muito bem ter me lembrado!

- Garotos? – Sakura se encontrava descendo os degraus, segurando no corrimão e observando a suposta briga que iria começar.

- Ah! Oi, Sakura-chan! – o loiro sorriu. – Já que estamos todos reunidos, vamos logo começar o jogo?

- Hai. – todos disseram em uníssono. Saíram da casa e começaram a caminhar em direção a casa.

---

Não demorou muito e os quatro jovens chegaram a essa casa. Era realmente enorme. Estava aos pedaços. No terreno, alguns guindastes estavam no enorme terreno mal-tratado, informando que aquela casa seria demolida a qualquer momento. Subiram no pequeno degrau da varanda, abrindo a porta com certa dificuldade e entrando. Dentro só havia poeira. E, claro, alguns móveis velhos cobertos com panos brancos empoeirados.

- Isso é assustador... E ao mesmo tempo nojento.

- Aonde iremos jogar? Aqui mesmo ou lá em cima?

- Não sei. Lá em cima deve ter alguma mesa, não?

- O Sasuke tem razão. Vamos subir e ver se há alguma mesa lá em cima.

Todos acenaram com a cabeça, seguindo o loiro.

---

- Essa mesa é grande... Né?

- Uhum. – o loiro sentou-se em uma cadeira qualquer, colocando o tabuleiro sobre a mesa e abrindo-o. Colocou o copo sobre o tabuleiro e esperou os outros sentarem. – Para fazer a invocação do espírito, é preciso rezar antes, para evitar qualquer contato com algum espírito que não seja agradável...

- Então quer dizer que há possibilidades de falarmos com algum espírito que quer nos fazer mal?!

- Há sim, Sakura-chan. Mas são poucas... A não ser que rezemos. Antes de começar, temos que fazer duas rezas: 'Credo' e o 'Pai Nossos'. Mas, tem que ser três vezes e sem o amém...

- Mas, Naruto, o 'amém' em uma reza significa 'que assim seja'. Sem o amém, o espírito vai achar que estamos querendo brincar com ele e que não acreditamos em seu poder...

- Você não deixa de ter razão, Sakura-chan. Mas como isso envolve espíritos... Creio que não precisará dizer o 'amém'. Não sei ao certo o porquê de não dizer, demo... Vamos logo começar a jogar.

A garota engoliu em seco. Todos pegaram nas mãos um dos outros, sendo assim, começando a rezar. Após algum tempo, as rezas necessárias haviam sido feitas. Naruto colocou o dedo indicador sobre o dedo e fez menção com a cabeça para que os outros também colocassem. Não demorou muito e o copo começou a se mexer, dando início à brincadeira.

- Tem alguém aí? – o copo moveu-se para o 'Sim' no canto direito do tabuleiro. O loiro deixou um sorriso escapar do rosto. Estava 'excitado' com a brincadeira.

- Naruto... Pergunta se ele quer fazer algum mal para a gente...

- Calma Sakura-chan. É homem ou mulher? – E, mais uma vez, o copo moveu-se, formando a palavra 'Mulher'. – Ah! É gostosa?! – Todos olharam para Naruto com uma cara de reprovação. O loiro apenas sorriu sem graça, esperando com que o copo mexesse. 'Não'.

- Que pergunta idiota, dobe... Pergunta como ela morreu.

- Hunf. Como morrestes? – o copo não se moveu.

- Será que ela ficou nervosa com a gente?! Digo, perguntar para o espírito como ocorreu a sua morte, para ele, é um desrespeito.

E, então, o copo começou a mover-se novamente. 'A-T-R-A-S D-E V-O-C-E N-A-R-U-T-O'. O loiro virou-se rapidamente. Atrás de si havia somente uma cama, bastante empoeirada.

- Ela morreu... Em cima da cama...?

- N-não sei... – o loiro virou-se lentamente para dar continuação ao jogo. – Foi uma morte muito...Dolorosa?

Mais um tempo parado. 'Sim'.

- Coitada... – finalmente, Sai pronunciou-se. – Você ainda não conseguiu descansar em paz?

'Não'.

- Hn... E agora...?

O copo moveu-se sem nenhuma pergunta a ser feita diretamente ao espírito, tomando a atenção de todos por um momento. 'V-O-C-E-S V-A-O M-O-R-R-E-R S-E N-A-O P-A-R-A-R-E-M D-E J-O-G-A-R'.

Sakura tirou o dedo do copo, levando as mãos à boca.

- Ouviram ela! Parem de jogar!

- Sakura, sua besta! Não pode sair do jogo sem a permissão do espírito!

'C-U-I-D-A-D-O'. Fora o último aviso antes de o copo quebrar.

Todos levantaram, assustados, e correram para a saída do quarto.

- Se eu sair vivo dessa, nunca mais jogo essas coisas!

- Não dá, eu to com medo...! E se não sairmos?

- Calma gente. Pode ter sido uma brincadeira idiota daquele espírito!

- D-demo... Sai...!

- Hey, pessoal! – Naruto gritou, já no andar de baixo. – Não podemos sair!

- Como não, Naruto?! – Sakura chegou na sala, acompanhada dos outros dois. – Não brinque com essas coisas!

- Não estou brincando, Sakura-chan! A porta está trancada...!

- Tente arrombar! Faça algo! Eu quero sair daqui...

- Não dá, não dá!! Não tem como arrombar essa maldita porta! Parece estar emperrada, ou, simplesmente, tem alguma coisa nos mantendo presos aqui. – olhou a sua volta. – Tem algo querendo nos matar...

**Continua...**

MUAHAHAHAHA! Mais uma fic minha com o tema 'Jogo do copo' xD Pois é, acho tão emocionante esse tema... e.e Enfim, espero que gostem... E, contém yaoi, lemon, hentai, morte, sangue,... #.# (Se empolgou).

Façam uma autora feliz, mesmo que esteja ruim, deixem uma review. ToT/

Byee 8)/


	2. Chapter 2

- E como você sabe disso, Naruto?! Olha, não venha tirando conclusões precipitadas quanto à isso...!

- Sakura-chan, juntemos os fatos... Primeiro, jogamos o que não devíamos, - isso foi o suficiente para fazer a garota gelar. - segundo, os espírito nos avisou para pararmos de brincar, mas, ele simplesmente não nos deu oportunidade. Agora, a porta por onde entramos a pouco tempo atrás está EMPERRADA, TRANCADA ou sei lá o que! Acha mesmo que ela quer que nós saiamos daqui?

A garota ficou em silêncio, emburrada, quase chorando.

- Certo... Ahn, que tal nos separarmos e procurar algo que ajude a gente a sair daqui? Talvez tenha algo nessa casa que dê para quebrar as tábuas que cobrem as janelas.

- Boa idéia, Sai! Então, com-?

- Mas eu não acho uma boa idéia! - interrompeu. - Já estamos prestes a morrer, e vocês ainda querem se separar? Vocês são doidos?

- Sakura-chan, tenha calma... Nós vamos sair daqui. Mas, a casa é muito grande, não dá para procurar algo sem não nos separarmos.

-... - a jovem suspirou, derrotada. - Está bem, Naruto. O grupo fica assim: Eu e Sai, você e o Sasuke. Pode ser?

Naruto, sendo acompanhado pelos outros dois, acenaram a cabeça positivamente.

- Eu e o teme iremos procurar lá em cima, vocês dois procurem algo aqui embaixo. Acho até mais conveniente procurar utencilhos na cozinha, lá tem materiais cortantes...

- Certo. - responderam em coro.

- Então, vamos. Nos encotramos aqui mesmo?

- Na sala?

- Hai.

- Pode ser. Daqui duas horas. Qualquer problema, gritem.

Todos acenaram a cabeça positivamente e foram procurar algo para saírem dali.

---

- Hey, Sasuke...

- Que foi, dobe?

- Que tal irmos até aquele quarto? Aquele que começamos o jogo.

- Ficou doido?! E se tiver um espírito lá dentro?

- O máximo que pode acontecer é ter um espírito do nosso lado, agora mesmo.

O moreno olhou de relance para o lado, como se procurasse alguma coisa.

- Ah, que besteira.

- Por mim, você pode até não acreditar. Mas... Sei lá, e se tiver uma saída naquele quarto? Coloquemos em questão de quê ela se referiu à cama, ou sei lá, a região pela qual a cama se encontrava. Poderia haver algo lá.

Sasuke levantou uma sobrencelha, encarando o loiro curioso:

- Desde quando você pensa tanto, dobe?

- Aff. Idiota.

- Hunf.

Os dois, enfim, chegaram ao quarto onde começara tudo. Claro que tudo a contra-gosto de Sasuke.

- Ótimo. Já estamos aqui. Quer procurar o que e aonde?

- Ah, sei lá... Qualquer coisa, qualquer lugar. Contanto que nos tire daqui.

- Hn. - o moreno resmungou, caminhando até a cama sentando-se sobre a mesma.

- Você não está _preocupado_, teme?! Estamos prestes a morrer e você fica com essa cara de indiferência!

- Morrer, morrer, morrer... Você só fala nisso? E o que te dá tanta certeza de que iremos _realmente_ morrer? Aliás, há algu mtempo atrás, você estava enconrajando a Sakura, dizendo que sairíamos daqui.

- Estamos presos em uma casa cuja é o principal mito da cidade, onde todos falam que aqueles que entraram aqui não sairam vivos, e... Ah! Claro! Quem sabe, talvez, o jogo não tenha ajudado em algo? - ironizou o menor.

- Você realmente está com medo, hn?

- E quem não estaria?

-...

- Droga. - sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke, exausto. - Não há nada aqui.

- Vai ver você não procurou direito.

- Será...?

- Pode ser.

- E você?

- E eu o que?

- Não vai ajudar, não?!

- Eu não.

- COMO É?

- Isso que você escutou, dobe. Eu _realmente_ estou com vontade de fazer outra coisa.

- Ah, é?! E que coisa seria essa que, com certeza, não iria melhorar em nada?

- Ah, sei lá. Vai que eu faço e depois me arrependa.

- Hunf.

-...

-...

- Não vai querer saber o que é?

- '_Eu não' _- respondeu o loiro, indiferente.

- Certo.

-...

-...

- Sasuke...

-...?

- O que você tanto quer fazer?

- Ah, tava na hora de perguntar...

O loiro não entendeu nada, só viu Sasuke aproximar-se de si e ficar a milímetros de seu rosto. Sasuke pôde ver a cor avermelhada surgir bruscamente na face de Naruto, o que deixava o moreno com mais vontade de beijá-lo. Aproximou-se do menor, deitando-o na cama quase a contra-gosto e ficando por cima, enfim, beijando-o.

Separaram-se após um tempo, recuperando fôlego.

-... Seu teme...

Sasuke apenas sorriu, beijando o loiro bruscamente mais uma vez, dessa vez com carícias um pouco mais atrevidas, por assim dizer.

---------

- Até que enfim...

- Realmente. Parecia que não existia cozinha nessa casa.

- Uhum. Vamos procurar qualquer coisa que nos ajude sair daqui...

- E aonde pretende começar, Sakura?

- Sei lá... Nas gavetas? Lá, obviamente, deve se encontrar os talheres.

- Certo... - dando uma olhada pela cozinha. - E em qual das gavetas pretende começar a procurar?

Sakura, sem entender o porquê da ironia, olhou ao seu redor. Uma imensa gota surgiu em sua cabeça.

- Ahn... Bom, vamos pela sorte. São muitas gavetas, você procura daquele lado da cozinha - aponta pro lado esquerdo. - e eu por aquele lado. - aponta para o direito. - Certo?

- Pode ser.

- Então tá. - a jovem andou para o lado direito da cozinha, abrindo logo uma gaveta que ficava embaixo da pia (N/A: Nhya, sabe tipo um armário que costuma ter embaixo da pia? Então, é uma dessas porcarias ai x.x). Sentiu sendo pressionada contra a pia. Olhou de relance para trás e lá se encontrava Sai, abraçando sua cintura.

- Ah, procurar essas coisas é muito chato... Eu queria terminar o que supostamente começamos um pouco mais cedo.

- Você é maluco. - voltou suaatenção para a gaveta. - Não temos tempo para isso, Sai. Prometo que quando sairmos farei o que você quiser. Mas não aqui, nem aqui e nem agora.

- Você é muito chata quando se trata disso.

- Sim, eu sei. Só quero sair viva dessa, dá licensa?

- Por mim... Mas se EU não sair vivo, vou querer pelo menos uma chance com você.

Sakura puxou o ar para os pulmões, pronta para responder, mas um baque vindo da porta do armário da cozinha chamou sua anteção. Olhou de relance para Sai, com os olhos arregalados.

-... O que... Foi isso...?

Em resposta, Sai apenas deu de ombros e foi andando cautelosamente até o armário da cozinha.

- Acha melhor abrir?

- E-eu...Eu não sei...!

O moreno estreitou os olhos, abrindo vagarosamente a porta do armário. Ao abrir completamente, podê-se ouvir um grito ecoar por toda a casa.

----

Naruto tirou Sasuke de cima de si com um impulso, olhando para o mesmo assustado.

- Esse grito... É da Sakura-chan!

_Continua..._

Er, gente, eu tô meio apressada agora... No próximo cap. eu respondo às reviews, okay?

Ariagtou a todos que tiveram paciência para ler e esperaram até hoje. Prometo postar mais rápido. Só que... Sabe como é... Eu tinha o segundo cap. QUASE pronto, só que eu tive que mudar de PC e perdi tudo . ' ai, eu resolvi refazê-lo só que diferente... Tô sem word, por isso pode ter saído um lixo, e eu não faço a mínima idéia do tamanho do mesmo.

Prometo postar na semana que vem, certo? n.n

Bye o/


End file.
